I've loved and I've lost
by gleekfreak12
Summary: Eric and Donna have just broken up, and everything is a mess, until new character- Tori is introduced. Eric is confused about his left over feelings for Donna and his confusing love hate relationship with Tori.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

I've Loved and I've Lost

PREQUEL: Tori was Jackie's friend, they met at cheer leading camp and they became friends right away. One night Jackie invited Tori to come along with the gang. Everyone instantly got along with her. Everyone except Eric Forman. Eric is getting over breaking up with Donna after she wouldn't accept his promise ring. Both are a mess.

"Look, I just don't understand why we need another Jackie, we've already been trying to get rid of the original for years." Eric sighed as he grabbed a popsicle from the deep freeze, and walked over to the worn, beat couch. "She's actually not that bad Forman, maybe you should give her a chance." Hyde said. "Yeah, well you're kinda Jackie's bitch so your opinion is invalid," laughed Eric, taking a seat next to Kelso on the sofa. "Yeah, but like, did you see Tori? She's smokin' man! Smokin!" Kelso said, with a huge smile across his face. "What exactly was she smoking? I saw no cigarettes, and also no weed." Fez asked concerned, "Also where may I get some of what she had."

"He means she's hot Fez." Hyde laughed. "And I'm not Jackie's bitch, Forman."

"Sure you are, _Ste-ven ,will you hold my purse?_" Eric said mimicking Jackie's accent. "Ste-ven! Let's have crazy monkey sex, after you rub hot oil on my thighs!" Fez laughs joining in. Every is silent. "Someone please speak now..." Fez said after an awkward moment. "Eric, what do you have against Tori anyway?"

"She's all like cheer leader, peppy, loud talking, she's like a Jackie clone!" Eric sighed, exasperated. "So you mean she's in shape, out going and hot?" Kelso asked. "You guys are dumb. Fez change the channel." Eric replied. Fez leaned forward on the small toddler tricycle he was on and began to flip through channels. "Does this have anything to do with Donna, Forman?" Hyde asked quietly. "What? No. You're crazy man. Nuts!" Eric stated.

"You're still not over it are you?"

"Not even a little bit."

Eric sighed and leaned back further into the couch.

What if he and Donna were still together? Would he care if Tori was around still? Or is he using her to take out his anger towards Donna? Tori was pretty hot. In fact Kelso, for once, was right- she was smokin'. But what would she see in him?

"Jackie, you can't just toy with Steven's emotions. He is a human being." Tori told Jackie, folding her hands together, and watching Jackie as she mixed them drinks. "Please, Tori. Sure I can. Have you not seen me manipulate Michael?" Jackie replied. "Yeah because that clearly worked out. Jackie, sometimes relationships are about give and take. You and Michael's relationship was solely take, no give. You and Hyde, that's something special, I think you should hold onto him." Tori smiled. Jackie looked at Tori, taking in her perfectly curled hair, big green eyes, and cute outfit. Maybe she was right, Steven was really important to her. "Sure, I guess that's true. I really do like him. I love him..." Jackie smiled. Jackie handed Tori her drink, and sat down next to her. "Speaking of love, anyone you're looking into?" Jackie asked, her eyes getting big like they always did whenever she expected to be soaking up some gossip. "I don't know, Jackie. I was in a relationship for a long time with a guy I thought I'd spend my life with. Turned out he had other plans with his 20 something year old pregnant girlfriend." Tori sighed, the corners of her mouth turned downwards. "I had no idea! I'm really sorry. You know, Michael and I- well i thought we had something special, clearly him and Lori had something special too. Oh and Pam Macy." Jackie said, her eyebrows knit together. "Jackie, every knows that. Everyone. No offence, but Kelso is kind of a whore." Tori laughed. Jackie laughed too. The door suddenly opened and Donna Pinciotti walked in, her fire-y red hair straight with two braids pinned back on either side and a light blue striped turtle neck on. "Jackie, what's up?" She asked, stopping when she realized they weren't alone. "Oh, hey, I'm Donna- who are you?" she asked, sticking out her hand. "Hi, my name is Tori, I'm a friend of Jackie's," Tori replied, taking in all of the tall red head. "Um, so Jackie..." Donna trailed off confused. "We met at cheer leading camp, over the summer. She's already met everyone but you so I thought I'd host a little get together for us. Just us girls! Until we get bored and probably go find the boys." Jackie said, all in one breath. "Look Jackie, I don't know if I really want to be around Eric right now." Donna said awkwardly. "Oh don't be like that Donna, I want to see Steven and him and Eric are always together. You're going to have to see him at some point." Jackie said in a motherly tone of voice. "I don't really want to see him. I kind of want to punch him." Donna replied. "Well Donna! That's not lady like, how do you expect any boy to like you when you walk around punching all of them!" Jackie scolded, "You should be more like me," she finished. "Donna, I completely understand not wanting to see someone after a breakup, but aren't you friends with everyone else too? You shouldn't let this affect your other relationships." Tori said. "I'm sorry, but who are you to tell me what to do or not to do after a breakup?" Donna replied, raising her voice. "Woah Donna! Down girl!" Jackie yelled. "Look I think I'm going to go home." Donna sneered, turning around and storming out. "Well she is quite lovely isn't she?" Tori said to Jackie. Jackie just stood there and shook her head.

The door to the Forman's basement opened and in walked Jackie and Tori. "Hey guys!" Tori said, smiling. "Steven!" Jackie exclaimed. "Why hello there Tori, you look lovely today." Kelso said, looking straight at Tori's chest. "Well thank you Kelso, only one thing tho." She replied, walking up to him, bending over and lifting his chin, "My eyes are up here, and my chest isn't one to make casual conversation." She smiled then patted him on the head. "Well damn Tori, how would I know that?" Kelso exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Tori moved over to the couch and sat inbetween Kelso and Eric, while Jackie sat on Steven's lap. "So Steven, how much did you miss me?" She asked excitedly. "Well the silence was nice..." he replied. "Ouch, thats a burn Jackie," Tori giggled. "Yeah it kinda was." Kelso laughed. "C'mon guys that was so mild!" Hyde said. "Steven we need to talk!" Jackie said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the door. "Think they're hooking up?" Kelso asked Fez. "Well probably, I mean Jackie is known for making excuses to get her boyfriends alone." Fez replied. "Yeah but her hints are always so hard to understand, like how am I supposed to know 'studying' is sexy time?" Kelso complained. "Hey Kelso do you want to go spy and see if we can get a look at naked Jackie?" Fez asked slyly. "I guess, there's nothing on TV anyway." Kelso sighed, getting up and exiting with Fez. "So, is this like a regular thing, or do people usually try to stick around?" Tori laughed, turning towards Eric. "Well, you see, everyone is kind of a whore around here, so yeah- this is normal." Eric replied. Tori was a really pretty girl. On top of that she didn't appear to be nearly as annoying as Jackie. "Another thing- did you notice Kelso and Fez were wearing matching spider man underwear?" she laughed. "See- that's a little fruity" Eric laughed, looking into Tori's eyes. They were a bright green, way different from Donna's baby blues. They were bold and striking yet not over powering. "So you've got a nice basement down here, Eric right?" She asked, cocking an eye brow. "Yeah Eric, and well it is a casual hang out spot for us hip teenagers." Eric said slyly, grinning a goofy lop sided smile. "Are you like, Donna's Eric?" Tori asked her face falling flat. Eric's face also dropped- as did his heart. "Um, yeah. I guess I used to be."

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Tori said awkwardly.

"It's fine, It's not like it's a secret." Eric sighed. "We broke up like 3 months ago and I still have a hard time being near her."

"Yeah tell me about it, my ex of 5 months ago has a 3 month old daughter. I have a hard time being around him."

"Oh wow, yeah I think you just K.O-ed my breakup in the face" Eric laughed.

"Yeah, it sucked but you know Eric, it does get better, and it is okay to sulk, but a cute guy like you- you've still got a chance." Tori smiled, taking his hand.

"Cute guy? Me?..." Eric mumbled, blushing alittle.

Tori retracted her hands. "Oh, well you know, you aren't bad looking, and you've got a good head of hair. Hair is good."

"Oh hair is bitchin'."

"Totally."

Silence. Tori looked up and her eyes met with Eric's. They were a light caramel color, surrounded but thick black lashes. He had this innocence about him, yet there was this huge electric pull she felt towards him. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Eric felt a shiver in his spine, she really was pretty. Gorgeous in fact. He wanted to kiss her. Now, he felt this crazy attraction to her. Out of no where. He'd known her less than a day.

All of a sudden there was a slam of the basement door, and both of their heads whipped around. "Oh, um, I didn't know you had company. Sorry- um, yeah." Donna mumbled, looking down at the ground. Eric shot up, "Donna! Hey- hi. Um, yeah no it's"

"Sorry, I was just leaving," Tori said quickly, getting up and grabbing her coat, quickly walking to the door, glancing back and looking into Eric's eyes once more before ducking out the door.

"What the hell Eric?" Donna exclaimed raising an eyebrow. "...I don't know." Eric replied sinking down into the couch. "Well it was something, you two were mighty close!" Donna said matter-of-factly. "Look Donna, why do you care? You said you were over me. Usually that means my talking to other girls is allowed." Eric complained, looking Donna in the eyes. _God, she had pretty blue eyes. _"I am over you- you dill hole!" Donna cursed, sitting down beside him. She swept a piece of her fiery red hair behind her ear. "Look Donna, I loved you. You loved me, but we broke up. It hurts. It's hard. But it's something we're going to have to deal with. I will always love you, but we cant' go on like this. Seeing other people might be good for us." Eric replied calmly. He grabbed Donna's hand and looked into her eyes. "It's hard to let you go, but it's what we have to do."

Donna leaned forward and pressed her lips on Eric's firmly. She lifted her hands and held it on the sides of his head pulling him in closer. Eric ran his hand through her hair, and felt his heart run wild as Donna slowly brought her hand from his head down to the buckle of his pants and tugged.


	2. Chapter 2: New or Rekindled love?

"Look I know you two are all awkward and what not but can we like... talk?" Kelso sighed, looking around the basement filled with Donna, Eric, Jackie, Hyde and him. Donna and Eric were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, and staring each other down awkwardly. "Oh uh, yeah, I wish Fez was here so we could turn on the TV..." Eric commented, staring longingly at the television. "Yanno, I think I'm going to go home, my dad wanted me home for dinner. Or something." Donna said, getting up. She looked around the room, and then awkwardly ducked away. Eric lifted himself off the couch and went to the freezer. "Damnit! Out of popsicles. Worst day ever." Eric sighed, "One second I'm going to go get some from upstairs."

Eric ran up the stairs and Jackie turned to Hyde. "Can you believe how awkward they are?" Jackie said exasperated. "Yeah well I think Forman's basically over Donna" Hyde said with a smirk. "Sure, sure, or you know sleeping with her." Jackie said. "What're you talkin' about Jackie? They're broken up!" Kelso exclaimed. "Yeah, what's your angle Buela?" Hyde asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't call me that Steven!" Jackie yelled, slapping him in the arm. "And Donna told me her and Eric did it yesterday." Jackie told them. "FOUND THEM!" Eric exclaimed running down the stairs, carrying the popsicles like the holy grail. "Forman, I think we need to talk, man." Hyde said. "Jackie, you need to leave." Hyde said, getting up. "Excuse me?"

"Please Jackie!"

"FINE" Jackie yelled, grabbing her purse and storming out.

"What was that about?" Eric laughed, sitting down on the couch.

"What're you doing man? Sleeping with Donna the same night you say you're into Tori?" Hyde asked. "Normally I'd be down for watching you mess this up, but you can't do this. This is just... too far" Hyde finished.

"How did you even know that?"

"Jackie told us."

"Wait man, you're into Tori? HA! Weren't you the one complaining she was a Jackie clone?" Kelso laughed.

"Look, I didn't plan this- It just happened. She initiated it." Eric explained.

The back door opened and Tori walked in. "Hey how's- oh. Am I interrupting?" Tori asked, awkwardly.

"Tori! Hey, how are you?" Eric explained. "Can I talk to you?" Eric asked. Everyone stood still. "ALONE." he emphasized.

Hyde and Kelso sighed and walked upstairs.

"Look, Tori, I want you to know that-"

"Eric, do you want to go out sometime?" Tori exclaimed.

"Did you just ask me out?" Eric asked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Um, yeah, I guess I did" Tori agreed. She smiled. "I'd like that alot." Eric agreed.

"Wow, okay. Wow, cool!" Tori said, he heart beating a million miles an hour. Eric looked her in the eyes, and felt that burst of electricity again. "I'm really into you." Eric whispered. Tori smiled, and looked him in the eyes. Eric leaned in puckering his lips. Tori pressed one finger up to his lips, and replied "Ah, ah, ah." and left with a devilish smile on her face. Eric collapsed back on to the couch and sighed with a smile. He really Tori, but he and Donna had so much history. What was he supposed to do?

Tori walked quickly to the door, her heart racing two million miles per hour. She could not believe that just happened. Proper ladies did not ask a boy out, they waited politely for the boy to ask them out. She didn't care. Eric Forman leant in for a kiss. A kiss from her. She could feel herself blushing. Wow, she really liked him a lot. She felt this crazy attraction to him. It was ten times better than what she'd had with Casey- her ex. Casey had been selfish, and self centered and rude, but Eric? No, Eric was different. He was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She smiled, and walked up the stairs into the Forman backyard.

"Who are you?" came a voice from the yard.

"Oh! Hello- I didn't see you there! My name is Tori, I'm a friend of Erics." she replied. Out came a balding man, with a plaid flannel shirt and light jeans on.

"I see, kids are always everywhere in this house." he replied.

"You must be Eric's dad," she replied, a smile spreading across her face. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Forman, you have a great son." She continued, holding out her hand. Red took her hand and shook it, she had a firm but gentle handshake, she was more of a man than his son. "He's a bit of a pansy ass, but what can you do?" Red replied. Tori smiled and nodded, "Well I'd better get going it's getting late." she replied, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Forman!" Tori replied.

"Jackie, I am not going on a date. Me and Eric have to sort things out!" Donna sighed, glaring at her friend. "Donna, you and Eric broke up forever ago- get over it! He's a skinny armed loser. I have the perfect guy to set you up with. He's cute, he's got great arms, and he's legal!" Jackie exclaimed. "Look I don't know Jackie, this could end badly. I don't think Eric's over me."

"Oh please Donna," Jackie sighed sarcastically.

"Friday night, dress up- I'm taking you out. I'm exposing you to the world." Jackie told Donna.

"Fine." Donna sighed.

Hyde walked in to the hub and saw Tori sitting at a table by herself. He walked over the the order window and ordered two colas, and brought them to the table- placing one down in front of Tori. "What're you doing here?" he asked. "Hyde! Oh, nothing really- collecting my thoughts." she sighed. "How's it going with Forman?" Hyde asked. "Fantastic! I actually asked him out. And get this, he said yes! Then he went to kiss me!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Oh really? Did he kiss you?" Hyde asked, cocking an eyebrow. "No, I didn't let him- I don't kiss guys BEFORE the first date- what kind of girl do you think I am Steven!" she laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. "A kinky girl!" Hyde laughed, winking at her. "In your dreams maybe," she replied, giving him a stern look. "Oh you don't want to know about my dreams." He said. "Ew, you disgust me," she said laughing. "Do you think me and Eric will work out. You know I just had a horrible relationship. You're the only person I can talk to- I can't say ANYTHING to Jackie, she has a huge mouth." Tori sighed. "I can't be sure, him and Donna dated a long time- when they were together Eric was Donna's bitch, but when Eric wanted a bigger commitment Donna bailed. So I guess it really depends." Hyde said thoughtfully. He couldn't believe he was talking to her like this. He never talked about peoples feelings. This seemed different. Normally he'd see how this played out alone and laugh. This situation seemed so messed up and he actually felt bad for Tori. "I guess... I met his dad tonight." Tori told Hyde. "You met Red! How many feet did he stick up anyone's asses?" Hyde laughed. "I'm not following" Tori said, raising her eyebrow and taking a sip from her cola. "You'll learn soon enough."

"Eric, you didn't tell me you had a new friend," Red said, taking a bite of his porkchop. "You have a new friend! What's his name? Is he nice?" Kitty squealed, playing with her potatoes. Eric looked up from his dinner and looked at his parents across the dinner table. "Who are you talking about?" Eric asked. "Tori, she seemed swell. Much nicer than your other friends." Red replied. "You met Tori! No, what did you say to her?" Eric exclaimed. "Ou, she's a _girl_friend! How exciting!" Kitty clapped. "Don't mess this one up like you did with Donna son, there's only so many girls that will ever be interested in you with a scrawny frame like yours." Red told Eric. "Look Dad, I really don't think this is any of your business. Donna and me had a reason to break up and that's because it wasn't going to work out." Eric said, looking down at his food. He felt his heart beating slowly, he felt so many emotions, he felt like this was too much. "Look, I'm going to go to bed." he sighed, pushing out his chair and walking to the kitchen door into the living room. "It's only 7:00pm!" Kitty called after him but he was already gone. "He must really like her." Kitty said, looking at Red. "She seemed special, she must like Eric. For whatever reason." he replied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dates

Eric walked down the stairs into the living room where combed through his hair, and nodded his head around. _This is going to be so great_ Eric thought to himself. He was wearing a dark brown suit with a white collared dress shirt and his freshly shined dress shoes. He heard the screen door open and yelled "I'm in here baby,"

The door leading into the living room opened and Eric's jaw dropped open.

"Donna?" Eric exclaimed, covering his suit with his arms as if he was naked.

"Yeah? Why are you all dressed up?"

"Oh, um, no reason. I guess. You know, I like always looking good, alright?" Eric said, clicking his tongue and pointing at her. Donna looked at him strangely, and lifted an eyebrow. The door opened behind them and Donna turned around.

"Donna, Eric?" Tori said, confused. She was dressed up in a light orange dress with two thick straps and a white stripe down the middle with orange buttons down it to the waist and a pair of white heels. "Tori?" Donna said confused.

"...holy crap" Eric said mesmerized by her. Her brown hair was curled and pinned back on one side, and her green eyes sparkled. "You look, wow." Eric continued.

Tori blushed, and looked him in the eye. "Hi Donna," she said breaking her eyes away from Eric, "Do you mind?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. It's cool- I mean you and Eric huh?" Donna asked, keeping her composure.

"Kind of," Tori said, her cheeks flushing.

"That's really great. I'll uh, let you guys go." Donna said, gesturing for them to go first. Eric looked Donna in the eye and grabbed Tori's hand walking out of the living room door.

Donna stared after them as they went. After the door swung back, and they were gone she felt herself collapse back onto the couch. She started to breathe heavily but no tears came. Was this her all time low?

"Is Donna okay? I didn't know how to handle that." Tori said quizzically. "Donna is strong and independent, trust me she's fine. But I don't want to talk about her tonight. Tonight it's just you and me."

Tori smiled and looked over at him. He was cute. His brown hair, his deep honey colored eyes, his goofy lop sided smile. He had something irresistible about him. He was sweet, funny, smart, sarcastic, romantic, and adorable. There was nothing wrong with him- but she couldn't help but think of Donna being an anchor. She was his friend, and by association a mutual friend of hers too. How was she supposed to cope with this? Donna and Eric were a couple for so long, in fact they were THE couple. They were that small town couple everyone knew and expected to get married someday. How was she supposed to even compete with that?

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, taking his eyes off of the road to look at her.

She snapped out of it, and looked at him. "Just a lot on my mind." She said, smiling.

"Well we're here." he said, parking in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. "Perfect," she said, smiling.

Eric got out and ran over to her side to open the door, holding his hand out to her to assist her out. She took it and smiled at him, "well thank you kind sir!" she joked, getting out and keeping hold of his hand, intertwining her small fingers in his long thin ones. She looked down at their hands then up at him, beaming. She liked this, it felt right. "You look... wow tonight." Eric told her, leading her into te restaurant. "You look pretty wow yourself Eric Forman, you clean up nicely." she told him. He blushed.

"Reservations under Eric Forman," he said to the lady at the front. "Perfect follow me," she said smiling.

"Donna are you ready?" Jackie said walking in to the Pinciotti kitchen. "DONNA!" she yelled taking in Donna sitting there with her hair in a bandana and wearing her p.j's shoving vanilla ice cream down her throat. "We're supposed to be going out!" Jackie yelled. "I completely forgot." Donna replied with no emotion. "It's okay though, I can fix this, I brought all my makeup, and I'm sure you must have some decent clothes. Somewhere." Jackie said, rushing up to Donna. Jackie spent an hour critique-ing Donna's wardrobe, plucking her eyebrows, painting her nails and toes, doing her makeup and curling her hair. Once she was done, she looked at her work, and smiled. "Perfect, you're date ready" she said. "Woah, hold on- what do you mean date worthy?" Donna said, panicking. "I set you up with a boy, Donna!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly. "Trust me Donna," Jackie smiled, grabbing Donna's hand and dragging her out of the house. Donna felt uneasy- especially after seeing Eric with a girl. Especially when that girl was Tori. How did Eric get a girl like that? Tori is popular, she's smart, she's funny, she's pretty, she's athletic, she's basically everything Donna wasn't. Maybe this was a sign? Maybe Donna was really supposed to move on. Her and Eric _had_ ended it so long ago, they were the golden couple, but it was gone. It was time.

Eric took another bite of his chicken, listening to Tori tell him a story about when she pranked Jackie by switching her shampoo with hair dye and dying her hair blue for a week. He laughed, and focused on her adorable facial expressions. She was one of those people who you could read easily, you knew exactly what she was thinking or feeling in the moment. Donna wasn't like you. You could almost never tell what she was thinking. Ever. Maybe comparing Donna and Tori was useless, they were so different. How can you love two people the same when they're nothing alike?

"She screamed bloody murder, that's for sure." Tori said, finishing her story. "I'm surprised she even still talks to me, that was a pretty nasty prank." She concluded.

"That's nothing one time Kelso triple decker burned me Hyde and Fez. I swear there's still peanut butter lodged in my ears permanently." Eric laughed. "Do I even _want_ to know?" Tori asked rhetorically.

Eric had great teeth. They were pretty straight, and white. His smile was amazing. She loved the way her talked. Even when it was about how Kelso glued him to the deep freeze. The way his eyes crinkled up when he laughed, the way he talked with her hands. His hair. His eyes. As if she could actually fall for a guy this fast. That really wasn't like her. She'd been in bad relationships- but this felt different. Eric was a friend and a date. Maybe even a boyfriend eventually. She wanted something real, something long term.

"Long story short, the bucket of oatmeal is dumped on Red instead of Kelso." Eric laughed. "Check please!" He called to the waitress. "I have had such a great time tonight Tori." he told her. "You know what, me too. I'm really glad we did this."

Donna entered the restaurant with Jackie looking around. "This place is kind of fancy don't you think?" Donna said squirmishly. "Trust me, Casey can afford it," Jackie smiled.

"Hey, you must be Donna, Jackie has told me so much about you- and she definitely didn't do you justice," came a smooth talking voice from behind them. "Casey! Oh, this is Donna, I'm going to go and let you two get aquainted!" Jackie said excitedly. "Donna Pinciotti," Donna said, holding out her hand. He was very handsome, he had dark hair and eyes, an amazing complexion and perfect pearly white teeth. "Casey Kelso," Casey replied taking her hand and kissing it.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

NOTE: Hey guys! I'd just like to point out that I read each and every review and definitely put them into consideration for when I'm writing the next chapter! I'd also like to thank everyone for their support and for reading! I have a POLL on my profile to get your opinions on who Eric should end up with that I'd really appreciate if you took! Thank you!

"Kelso? As in you're related to Micheal Kelso? As in you're his brother? His blood?" Donna asked, surprised. "I try not to associate myself with him- but yes I am his older brother." Casey replied. Donna looked him over again, trying to pick out similarities. They both had brown hair? That describes most of Wisconsin. "Shall we?" Casey said, holding out his arm to her. Donna smiled, blushed and took his arm as he lead them into the restaurant. He was _really_ cute. He didn't seem as stupid as Kelso was, which was good. "So what're your interests Donna?" he asked, after they sat down. "Well I really enjoy reading and writing. In fact I write short stories." She told him. "Really? That's great! What do you write about?"

"I really like writing love stories set in medieval times."

"That's great, I love reading about that sort of stuff, have you ever read about Beowulf? He was a viking from those times- his story is really quite fascinating."

"No, I'll be sure to check it out!" he was intelligent, very good looking, interesting... where has he been hiding all her life?

"So, did you want to come back to my place then?" Eric asked Tori as they were headed down the highway towards the Forman residence. "Yeah, that'd be great." Tori replied. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour. Eric could feel himself sweating. How was he pulling this off, she was _way_ too good for him. He pulled into the Forman driveway and took off his seat belt. She took hers off too, and he got out and walked around the car opening the door for her and holding his hand out to her. She took it and held it as she got out from the car and they headed towards to the back basement door. When they reached the door Eric turned around nearly bumped in to Tori, they were so close she could feel his breathe on her face. His eyes were huge and staring deeply into hers. Eric felt this crazy electricity, this attraction. They were like two giant magnets. Like strong ones that you would use in like... space or something. Tori leaned forward slightly, placing her hands on his strong shoulders to balance herself. Eric looked at her meaningfully, smiled and went in for the kiss.

"I had a great time Casey, we should do this again." Donna said, the corners of her lips turned upwards. "I agree, this was great. Almost too good to be over- Did you want to come inside?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool" Donna replied, although she felt slightly uneasy, that she might see Kelso. They walked in and Casey brought her to the living room where he seated her on the couch and put in a movie. "Have you seen Grease?" he asked. "Ofcourse, I know like every line." Donna said laughing. Casey sat down next to her very closely. "Perfect." he said. "Yeah, it's a good movie." Donna said turning to look at him, taken back when she saw how close his face was to hers. "I wasn't talking about the movie." Casey Kelso pressed his lips up to Donna's, her eyes opened wide, but she didn't stop him.

"Soooooo, how was it?" Jackie asked excitedly. Everyone was sitting in the Forman basement, Hyde in his chair with Jackie on his lap, Eric, Tori, Kelso and Donna on the couch, and Fez on the bike. Eric has his arm draped around Tori. "How was what?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Eric, trying to hint to Jackie that it was a bad time to discuss her date last night. "Your date, Donna! I want to know every detail!"

"Jackie, this isn't really a good time." Donna sneered. "You're dating someone?" Eric asked hesitantly. "Sure, sure I set her up with Kelso's older brother!" Jackie clapped. "Woah, you set Donna up with Casey?" Kelso exclaimed, his mouth hanging open.

"Wait, wait, wait. Casey Kelso is your brother?" Tori exclaimed standing up.

"Yeah, we're a pretty big family." Kelso answered.

"But... how? I just... what?" Tori mumbled.

"How do you know Casey?"Kelso asked awkwardly.

"I'm the girl he dated when he knocked up Julianne." Tori said indifferently, falling back on to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Chances

Donna had stormed out after hearing this and everyone sat in silence for a long time. "Okay, guys this is bad. Donna is dating someone with a kid." Jackie said worriedly. "Oh don't worry, he barely sees the kid. After Julianne found out about Tori she dumped Casey too and wants nothing to do with him." Kelso said, taking a bite of his popsicle. "That's not the point pin head." Jackie sneered. "I'm sorry, but when exactly did Donna start dating someone?" Eric blurted out. Everyone looked at him awkwardly. "How did everyone know but me?" he asked sadly. "It wasn't an accident that you didn't know, man." Hyde said. "Look guys, I'm going to go, I have homework- or something." Tori said awkwardly, getting up and heading for the door. "I'll call you la-" Eric started but Tori had already slammed the door behind her, ignoring him.

"Look Forman, this is a difficult situation, and I think the best way out of it is to hide somewhere. And if you ask me, you can't trust anybody." Hyde said, cocking an eyebrow. "Hyde this isn't a joke. This is serious. I'm so confused."

"Dude, story of my life," Kelso said seriously.

"Look Eric, I'm the one who set Donna up with Casey, I had no idea he had a kid." Jackie admitted. "I figured seeing other people would be the only way she'd be over you." Jackie said.

"You mean Donna still likes me?" Eric said, his eyes sad.

"Yes, she still-"

"What're you doing man? You're with Tori now, aren't you?" Hyde said.

"I think, I don't... I've got to go." Eric said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Damn Jackie, did you ever mess that up!" Kelso exclaimed. "Micheal!" Jackie yelped hitting him in the arm.

"For once, Kelso isn't wrong," Hyde said solemnly.

Donna sat in her room, her eyes were watering and she felt sick. Why would Jackie do that to her? Why didn't Casey mention the fact he had a kid? That's kind of important information. Donna felt a tear run down her cheek. What happened to her and Eric? They had been a power couple. They were Donna and Eric, the perfect couple. They were so cliched, met as children, and slowly fell in love. Why did she have to give Eric back the ring. Why couldn't she have just swallowed her pride and taken it. All she wanted was Eric. She wanted to feel his arms around her, see the smile she had missed so dearly. Have a real conversation with him. He was the only person she could talk to and now she had no one. She had to win Eric back. All she could think about was him, was that so wrong? They had been in love for so long, they knew everything about eachother. What happened to them?

Eric found himself in some abandoned factory parking lot. He was confused and frustrated and lost. What was he supposed to do? He loved Donna, he'd always love Donna with some part of his heart. However there was Tori in the equation now. She was great, she liked him, she was pretty- she deserved a chance. Donna had a chance. Has a chance? Why was this happening, this was like some lousy chick flick girls drag you to. The ex lover vs the new lover. How was he supposed to chose? "Forman!" Hyde yelled from behind him. "How did you...?"

"I followed you, man," Hyde stated, walking up to him. "Quite the mess you've gotten yourself into innit?" Hyde said.

"I don't know what to do, man..."

"Maybe give them both a second chance, see what happens?"

"You mean like... go on dates with both to see which goes better?" Eric asked, his eyebrow raising.

"That's exactly what I mean." Hyde said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: Forget the Past

"Okay so that was weird..." Jackie said to Tori while they walked into the Hub. "Look Jackie, I'm not sure I really want to talk about this. It's kinda sensitive, yanno?" Tori replied, looking at the ground. "Well I think talking about it might help..." Jackie said, sitting down at an empty table. Tori took a seat across from him, and folded her hands together on the table. "I loved Casey. He was my first. He was the guy I lost my everything to. Then all of a sudden he's knocked up some whore and I'm alone and confused. Then Eric comes along, and he's nice to me, and he's funny, and he's adorable, and available- so I thought." Tori sighed, putting her face into her palms. "Look, Donna and Eric dated a long time, but they broke up because they couldn't handle the commitment. Think about it Tori, you wanted commitment and Eric wanted commitment, and Donna and Casey weren't ready. Why should they be stopping you from being happy with what you know you want when they can't even figure out their feelings." Jackie said. Tori lifted her head, and looked at Jackie. "That actually made sense. Why am I moping around when I know what I want and it's in arms reach. I want Eric Forman and I will have Eric Forman." Tori replied, a crooked smile playing her lips. "I'll see you later Jackie, I have some unfinished business." Tori said, getting up and walking out of the Hub into the now down pouring weather, and into her car.

The ringing of the telephone resounded through the walls of the Pinciotti household. "Donna it's for you!" Midge Pinciotti yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Donna sighed and got up, walking to meet up with her mother taking the phone from her hand. "Hello?" Donna said. "Hey pretty lady," said the voice on the other line. "Casey?" Donna said, her stomach twisting. "Yeah, doll face. What're you doing this fine evening, I'd like to take you out." he said smoothly and confidently through the phone. "I really need to talk to you, we have to sort things out." Donna said anxiously. "I'll pick you up in 30 minutes." Casey said, hanging up the phone. Donna sighed and felt the millions of nervous butterflies in her stomach flutter their wings. What was she going to do. She ran upstairs, and quickly changed into nice clothes and loosely braided her hair. She applied mascara and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty. She looked nice. She didn't look like herself. Why was she dressing up for this dirt bag? Did she maybe actually like Casey? How could she possibly have feelings for him when she was supposed to be in love with Eric. Fighting for him? How was this all supposed to make her feel? She was lost.

Tori flung open the door to the Forman basement and she walked right up to Eric and grabbed his face with both of her hands, pressing her lips up onto his. There were so many things happening in her head, and she could feel her heart beating so quickly and hard and loudly she was afraid it'd explode. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes for a second. "We have some talking to do." "If this is your version of talking, then count me in."

"Oh yes and me also." Fez said from behind her. She turned and looked around to see everyone, with the exception of Jackie and Donna, were in this room. "Oh, Im-"

"Don't worry about it, we'll leave you two love birds alone." Hyde laughed, getting up and leaving. Kelso and Fez got up and followed suit. "Why do I never get to participate in the sexy games?" Fez asked Kelso as he walked out the door.

Donna sat on the Kelso couch, awaiting Casey to come back from the bathroom. He had picked her up with a big smile on his face and kissed her on the cheek. He held her hand the entire car ride. She was supposed to be mad at him. He had a kid for god sakes. How far could she bend before she broke? How much can a person take before they snap? Casey walked in through the door and smiled down at her, "Hey good looking,"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" Donna blurted out. Casey's face went blank and Donna felt a sudden tension in the room. "It's something I would've liked to have known..." she continued.

"I don't think it's your business, that was my past. If you're going to be a part of my future you can't let that define me, Donna. You need to forget it." Casey replied evenly- strongly.

"How am I supposed to forget? You can't just forget something like that."

"Donna, you need to leave." Casey said strictly. He grabbed his car keys and stormed out the door. Donna watched him go and mustered up the courage to hold in her tears. She got up and followed Casey.


	7. Chapter 7: You Need To Choose

"Eric, I really like you. Alot." Tori said her arms wrapped around his neck, staring into his eyes. "I really like you too," he replied pushing her bangs out of her face. "Look, we really need to talk." she responded. "About what?" Eric asked, his eyebrow raising. She unfolded her arms from around his neck and took his hand to lead him to the couch. They both sat down.

"You have to make a decision Eric." Tori stated.

His stomach fluttered, his brows knit together.

"About..." he trailed off, already knowing the answer.

"Look, this is it. It's me or Donna. We can't keep doing this. I can't stand around and wait for you to decide whether or not you are over her. You either want me or you don't." She uttered.

"Look, this isn't something I wanted to rush, I wasn't expecting to meet you and like you. I wasn't expecting Donna to hurt me, I wasn't expecting any of this."

"That's life Eric! Nothing goes as expected. I didn't think I'd be stuck in a situation where the guy I was with was with another pregnant woman. I didn't think I'd be stuck in some messed up love triangle." Eric felt his hands shaking ever so slightly. Tori could feel her eyes burn.

"Look Eric," Tori said, lowering her voice, "I'm not Donna, I'm not smart or pretty like her. I'm not tall or funny, I don't have the history you have with you like she does. I'm not..." Tori trailed off. The tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't want you to be like Donna, I want you to be like you." Eric replied. "Donna broke my heart, and even through that I still love her. I can't guarantee that will ever go away." Eric finished.

Tori looked up at him, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks silently.

"So what's your decision?" Tori asked.

Donna walked down the street, pulling her sweater tightly around her. Casey had offered her a ride home, but she walked home instead. It was dark out and the cool Wisconsin air brushed her cheeks. What was she supposed to do? She needed Eric. He was her best friend, why was it this weird between them. Couldn't they work this out? They got through so much together. Donna walked silently until she found herself in front of the Forman residence. Was this it? Was it time to sort everything out? She found her hand on the door knob of the door leading to the basement. She looked at her hand, and felt herself go numb with anticipation. She turned the handle and pushed open the door.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Over You

"Donna?" Eric asked, his eyes opening wide.

Tori turned her head and watched as Donna walked into the basement, laying eyes on the both of them. "Look, I came to talk to you Eric, and I think we need to sort some things out." Donna said, looking at Tori rather than Eric. "Don't worry, he's all yours." Tori replied solemnly. Her eyes were sad, but she wasn't crying. Donna stood there silently. Eric looked at Tori with a mixture of awkward silence, he watched her longingly. "I'm going to go, I'll see you later." Tori said, looking away and retreating to the door.

"What was that?" Donna asked, crossing her arms. "I chose you, Donna." Eric replied, he still looked sad. "I came over here intent on telling you how much I love you and how much I want you back. I came here to tell you to chose me over her, yet standing here I feel empty and like I made the wrong choice." Donna said, her eyes were sad and brimmed with tears.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked, "You don't want to be with me?"

"I think this is what it took to get over you." Donna said. Her voice was quiet.

Tori was walking down the street, she felt like an empty void. She made her way to the Hub, she was hungry. She walked in the door, and felt the smell of hamburgers and french fries collide with her nose. She smiled a little, and walked to the order window. She ordered her burger and stood to the side. A pair of large hands came up and covered her eyes. "Guess who" She pulled the hands down and turned to see Hyde standing there. "Oh, hey," She said. "What's wrong?" Hyde asked, his eyebrow raised. "Oh, I won't bother you with my problems." she replied, knowing how much Hyde hates feelings. "It's Forman, isn't it? Was he the usual idiot he always is?"

"Pretty much, lets just say him and Donna are reunited." Tori sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you," Hyde said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we were never technically together." Tori replied, she felt strange.

"What're you..." Hyde asked looking behind her.

Tori felt her shoulders being twisted around to face behind her.

"Eric?" Tori exclaimed.

"I was wrong I was so wrong, I'm so sorry." Eric stumbled. His eyes were huge and he looked dishevelled. "What do you mean?" Tori asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Tori, I love you. I want to be a couple with you."

"But Donna?" Tori asked.

"I made a mistake. I want to be with you, do you still want to be with me?"

Tori felt the corner of her lips turn up. "Of course, I do."

Eric pressed his lips up against hers.

"You guys can't keep hooking up in front of us." Hyde sighed, rolling his eyes.


End file.
